A Christmas Surprise
by Florence2011
Summary: Another Chrismas at the Weasley's and Harry couldn't be happier. The only thing to make it better would be a surprise.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is just a cute story that popped into my head. Hope you enjoy. As always let me know what you think. Florence xoxoxox

Chapter 1

The burrow at Christmas time was something well for lack of better words, magical. It was also loud, crowded and a home to many. It smelt like fresh baked cookies. There were stocking up everywhere, magical lights strung everyone. Fred and George had bewitched little Santa's to fly around on broom sticks. There was a massive upside down Christmas tree in the den. It felt like home.

Mrs. and Mrs. Weasley were off to a Christmas party at the Ministry leaving all the Weasley's and Hermione and Harry alone at the Burrow. Everyone was off doing their own thing, Fred and George where in their room; you could hear a loud pop here and there. Ginny and Hermione were in jenny's room doing whatever they did when they were alone in there. Ron and Harry were of course in the Kitchen eating, like they almost always were. Even the oldest of Weasley's were there. Bill and Charlie were outside drinking fire whiskey catching up on each other's lives. The only Weasley missing was Percy, which nobody mentioned to keep Mrs. Weasley from crying.

Molly Weasley was telling Harry because she didn't trust Ron to remember when dinner would be done for all them and she had made some cookies but only to be ate after supper. She was fiddling with the stone oven in her nice dressing robes and Arthur kept looking at his watch, impatiently waiting on his wife to leave.

"Oh I have had it with this oven, nothing in this house works it's all falling apart," Molly looked like she was about to go into another fit about the small and cramped house when Arthur pulled her away. "Molly dear, we are going to be late if we don't leave soon. The kids will be fine, Supper will be fine. The house will be," it sounded like he was about to say the house will be fine but as he looked around he could see the magic enchantments on the house looked like they were wearing thin. The oven wasn't staying warm even with the magic. The mantel over the fire place was caving in with stacks of books on it. The stairs were and had been for some time a danger. He looked at the house that he raised his family in, and for once he felt ashamed he could not provide better for his family. Mrs. Weasley seemed to know where her husband's mind had drifted off to and held his hand as if she were finally ready to leave, "the house is fine dear, your family is safe and fed and happy and that's all the matter. Now as someone told me if we don't leave soon we will be late." She kissed her husband on the hand she held and moved them both toward the door. "You kids don't stay up to late; we will be home in the early hours of morning I expect. Don't fight with you brothers and don't eat everything in the house Ronald," Mrs. Weasley barely got the last of it out and they heard the load crack that meant they had left.

Within minutes everyone was in the cramped kitchen. Bill threw some floo power into the fire place stuck his head in and said the house was clear and to come. Fred and George were putting blue prints on the table. Charlie was at the door waiting for people to arrive. Ginny was getting the food out of the oven and placing it on the counter. Hermione sat on the stairs waiting for the evening to start.

Soon the loud cracks began to fill the house. After about 30 mins they could barely move there were so many people in the already small and stuffed house. Harry stood on the chair and then onto the large table and cleared his throat.

"Now I think that this is everyone, and we need to start. As you all know we have decided to surprise Mr. and Mrs. Weasley with some house renovations. We only have about 5 hours to get everything we need done. So if you would go to Hermione and she will assign you to your group so we can get started. Thank you all for your time and help and donations. We really appreciate it and we are sure this will be a Christmas that they never forget!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you continue to enjoy this little story. Thoughts please! Florence xoxoxo**

Chapter 2

Movement in the Burrow was almost too much. Hermione stood on the stairs with her papers in her hands, trying to pass them to the correct person, trying to speak to everyone at once. Harry hopped off the table when he found the space and made his way into the front garden. Hagrid was standing there looking at the gnomes and telling them that they were going to have to move and if they wished he would take them back to his cottage and they could dig all the holes they wanted. Harry was surprised to see one by one they all hopped into his bag. He was even more surprised to see how many there actually were dozens had walked into the old bag Hagrid held. It must have been magically charmed; once they were all in there he sealed the bag and put it next to the shed. Seeing Harry he waved and harry walked over to his Giant friend. "Hey Hagrid, thanks for coming, I don't think anyone else would have been able to get rid of the gnomes."

"Oh it's no problem harry, I actually could use them to soften the ground around my cabin for the pumpkin patch. I have big plans for next Halloween you see." Harry laughed at Hagrid he would be happy about the gnomes tearing up the ground around his cottage, and already making plans for Halloween which was still a year away. "Do you know where you are being placed tonight," Harry asked as it seemed everyone was filing out of the house. "Yeah, with Charlie we are part of the expansion team." Hagrid seemed to be happy to work with one of his favorite Weasley's seeing as both of them loved the outdoors and dragons.

Harry someone shouted looking for him. He could see Ted Tonks looking over everyone's head for Harry. Harry made his way towards the man. "Good I found you we are ready to start the expansion on the house. I wanted to intrude you to the builders you hired." Harry shook their hands gland to have been able to help with the financial side to help his surrogate parents. Once the greeting were done and they all got to stare at his scar the small short one spoke up.

"Mr. Potter if you would be so kind to get everyone's attention so we can began." Harry put his wand to his neck and his voice magically projected and everyone became quiet. "Thank you, the builders are ready to begin the expansion and have instructions for us. After we are done with this you will break into your groups that Hermione gave you and work on your section." He lowered his wand and looked to the short man to continue.

"Thank you Mr. Potter, alright this is a tough bit of magic. Only builders have the license to create the permanent structure expansion needed for a job this big. We will need to form a perimeter around the house. The builders will start the charm work we just need you to interlock arms with each other and channel all the magic you can muster into one of the five builders. Normally this wouldn't be necessary but with a rush job like this we will need all the help we can get." Now to your places please, we will need quiet to focus, so keep your minds open to charms your builder in you section is saying it will boost his magic."

The group formed a circle and the five builders stood a bit in front of the rest, with everyone interlocked and ready to begin the builders started speaking in Latin. The words came out fast and dark brown sparks began to spark through their wands. The house seemed to shudder, but nothing happened yet. Then harry could feel a burst of magic through him and it was flowing from one out stretched arm to the other, he could feel the magic of the group moving and the brown sparks coming from the builders wands became a steady steam and the house glowed in a yellow ball. This went on for what seemed like an hour then the house began to shudder again. "Move back slowly", yelled the man. "Do not let go of your partners until we say so." Harry soon understood why they were moving back the house began to grow. Instead of leaning to one side it became a solid rectangle in the sky. It popped out further making more of a square shape, then stepping back again the roof popped up and the area where the kitchen came expanded. After about fifteen minutes of slowly stepping back they were barely touching fingertips with their partners and stopped moving.

"Great, now when I say three I need you all to let go off each other and put your hands firmly on the ground. On my count if you would, One, Two, Three!" The group all did as they were told and sank to the ground. The builders still standing, the felt a shudder at their feet and the sound of cracking and clicking and something locking into place. With a thud the house stopped moving and glowing, everyone looked warn out by the use of so much collective magic.

"Great work everyone! The main expansion has been completed. Now if you are assigned to a builders group you will follow us to the house and we will began working on individual room the rest of you thank you for your help and you can go into your assigned place as well." The short man seemed like he wasn't used to having so many helpful hands and looked delighted to see everyone moving to his words. Bill and Charlie were already making their way to the builders clearly assigned to their groups so they could put their input into the expansion of individual rooms. Harry who was assigned to no group but to look after everyone and to keep track on the time sat back as everyone started moving about excitedly, happy to finally be able to get their hands dirty.

Harry walked around as the groups went to work. Happy to see so many faces. Lupin, Tonks, Luna, and an older witch harry didn't know were with a builder around the shed in the back garden. With a similar brown spark the shed seemed to grow. The old barn wood smoothed out and looked like it had just been built. There was a clear garage now. What looked to be an outdoor pantry and the old caved in roof was now popping to a point in the middle. With a bit of bricking and a new red tin roof on the small shed it looked quite different indeed. The builder told his group to go in and organize the new space, he had used all the magic he could and was going to take a break. Harry was on his way to check on the builder when a house elf popped next to him. He recognized Dobby Immediately and smiled as he saw the elf gave him a sandwich a desert tart and water before walking off with his tray into the new shed. He followed the elf in and was amazed on how different the space looked. Instead of having to duck into the small dirt filled room, he walked onto a nice tile. He had plenty of space for his head and looking around the well-lit shed couldn't find a spider which was rare. Lupin was putting all the broomsticks on the wall where there were hooks for them to rest now. Tonks was smells all of Mr. Weasley's plugs and other collected muggle items into organized storage bins. Luna was painting on the walls and looked completed transfixed with what she was doing. The room he stood in now was not the size of the room he grew up in on Private Drive but the size of four graciously sized rooms. He walked a bit further to see the old witch putting lighting in the room the car would normally go, and casting smells left and right. From what Harry could hear she was casting protective spells for fire and water and other types of damages. He smiled at the progress of this one room and couldn't imagine what the house looked like now as he turned he ran head on into Dobby.

"Mr. Harry Potter, sir, how great it is to see you sir," the house elf said must happily. "It's good to see you to Dobby. I had no idea you were coming I am to see you doing well what have you been up to?" Harry asked.

"Oh just working hard at the school Mr. Harry Potter. I was in the middle of cleaning the kitchens when Dumbledore walked in, and asked to speak to me. He said that Mr. Harry Potter was at the burrow doing a surprise for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and if I wanted I could come and help! I was so happy to be able to see you over the holidays I came here right away, and it's a good thing I did. There are lots of tired and hungry Wizards here who are good friends with Mr. Harry Potter and I started cooking to make sure everyone was welled fed. I was on my way to look for you to make sure you weren't hungry when I walked into you sir!"

The house elf was always so kind and was a truly good friend to Harry and the others. He was happy that even though Dumbledore was too busy to attend that he sent Dobby to help.

"I am glad that you are here too Dobby. Thank you so much for coming, and I would love a sandwich thank you." Harry took a sandwich from the tray the elf looked so happy he could cry.

"Alright Mr. Harry, sir, I have got a job to do. Lots of helping people to feed I will see you again soon sir." With a hug of Harry's leg the elf popped out of the shed. Harry walked out of the shed towards the house that he barely recognized. It was bigger, big enough to actually fit the large family and their friends. It still looked like the Burrow in a way. It still had the charm to it, and the cozy feeling he had always liked about the burrow.

He walked in through the back door which was now wide enough for Hagrid to get in with ease into a new room. Instead of walking into the kitchen as he always had he walked into a mud room? There were nine cubbies on the walls of the room and a name tag on each one. There was one cubie for all the Weasley's and a bench to take off your shoes on the right of the door. He smiled at this; Mrs. Weasley would love to not have shoes all over the house and robes tossed over all her chairs. As he stepped out of the rather large Mudroom he walked into the Kitchen. He had two do a double take to make sure it was the kitchen besides the kitchens at Hogwarts he had never seen one so large. There were many witches and wizards in this room working on different parts. He spotted Ginny and Hermione among them putting up new dishes they had bought previously. There were two built in stove ovens and a new stove top. Over the island where the table used to be were new and shiny pots and pans. There was a cauldron in the corner with a big red bow on the counter with a new cook book. He knew that, that had come from Bill. There was a pantry door that came out of nowhere to the right on the island. He opened it and found three witches stocking and organizing it. She recognized Fleur and waved Hello. "Oh Harry how nice it is to see you. I have been meaning to come say hi sooner but Bill and I have been so busy getting ready for our wedding. Mama and Papa sent me with lots of food and supplies to stock the pantry with for my soon to be Mother and Father in laws."

"That is very kind of your family, I am sure Bill is happy to have you here with us. I will let you get back to stocking I'll see you later." Harry left the pantry before he gets pulled into the latest Drama of the upcoming wedding. He walked back into the kitchen where everyone was still working on putting all the new things away. Hermione and Tonk's mom were putting charms around the room. He heard one for the dishes to wash themselves and be put away. One charm for smoke to vanish and another charm for the steam to not stick on the walls, he knew they would think of everything and Mrs. Weasley would be more than thrilled. He walked into what used to be the small family room which normally only had one worn down love seat and a recliner. The room he walked in was much bigger but still made you feel like you were walking into a cozier and warm space. There were three chairs a love seat and two recliners in the room now all gathered around an inviting fire place. It almost reminded him of his common room back at school. There was a table in the corner in front of a window that held games stacked on it and a lamp. The Christmas tree was just the same hanging upside down beside the fire place. It now had more presents from all of their guests. He smiled at how generous everyone had been towards the family he loved and often felt as if his own.

He looked at his watch shocked that there was only an hour and a half left. He put his wand to his neck and announced to the house of the remaining time. He heard move moving coming from up above his head and went to go see what all still needed to be done.


End file.
